


Not Now

by PhoenixHope



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, male!reader, rough, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHope/pseuds/PhoenixHope
Summary: You're hanging out with Rin, when things get a little heated.Rin Okumura x male!reader
Relationships: Rin Okumura/reader
Kudos: 19





	Not Now

**Author's Note:**

> Look idk what this is

Rin Okumura x Male!reader

Rin cuddled into your side as you put your arm around him. He lifts his leg up into your lap and rubs it against your clothed cock. You jump a little in surprise. Rin chuckles as he continues to rub against your now half hard dick. 

“Uh Rin, what do you think you’re doing?” You ask him, looking at him with warning eyes. 

“What, I’m just playing around!” He laughs to himself. He moves down to paw at your crotch. You try to hold back a moan but you fail. He seemed happy with that reaction because he smiles up at you, it’s a mischievous smile. You wonder what he’s planning.

He guides his teeth to the zipper of your pants, he's still looking at you with that damned smile. You look at him with a shocked expression. He looks down for a moment to pull your hard dick out of your pants. He looks back up at you through his lashes and licks up your shaft. Rin licks the pre off the tip of your cock and then takes the whole of it into his mouth.

You groan and throw your head back, earning a satisfied moan from Rin that makes you twitch in his mouth. You notice his tail swaying back and forth like a cat. 

“You're really enjoying this aren't you, Kitten?” He freezes at the nickname. His tail flicks to the left, and then the right. You swore you could hear him purring. He moves back up to your lips and gives you a small peck. You’re tired of playing games with this damn demon. You grab his hair and pull his face close to yours, close enough that your lips are just inches apart from touching. 

You whisper close to him, “I’m done playing your games Kitten. It’s my turn now”. Suddenly your lips crash together as you dominate the smaller boy. Your hands move up his body to lift his shirt and your fingers trace his stomach moving up to tease his nipples, making him shudder. He moans out loud as you continue to tease him. You use your free hand to carefully stretch Rin’s hole. The boy is now a squirming and moaning mess completely at your mercy, just how you like him. 

He should be completely stretched now. You decide that you've waited long enough for this. You position yourself behind Rin slowly entering him. 

“Shit Rin, you're so fucking tight”, You seethed out those words as you began to thrust into your partner slowly, carefully so it doesnt hurt as much. Rin’s moans became louder as your pace began to pick up, thrusting faster and hard each time. The sound of your skin connecting and Rin’s sounds of pleasure are the most wonderful sounds to you. You grab Rin’s tail and pull it, not too hard, but hard enough to send him over the edge. He cums with a loud moan, but you are far from done.

You continue thrusting hard into him, picking up pace again. His moans turn to incoherent babbles and you continue pounding into him. The noises filtering out of his mouth drive you to go faster, harder. Tears collect in the corner of the boy’s eyes as you set a relentless pace. You bury your face in his neck as your hips move to their own accord. 

You wrap your arms around his middle, pulling him impossibly closer. He shudders beneath you as your hand travels down to wrap around his half-hard cock. He lets out a string of loud moans and curses as your hand moves up and down in time with your thrusts. 

It takes no time for him to be fully hard again. You lean back to place one hand on his hip and the other one around the base of his tail. You give a harsh tug, causing him to cry out. 

“Geez Rin, ah, you feel so good around me,” You lean over and coo into the demon’s ear. He tried to say something but it just comes out a mess of moans and exhales. 

“What was that Kitten, I couldn’t hear you” you encouraged the boy to speak up and he tries, and fails. Until he yells out.

“Ah f-fuck me, harder p-please” he manages to get out in between thrusts and moans. You do as he says and you grab his hips, most likely going to leave bruises on them, moving them to meet your thrusts. He’s gotten louder by now, you’re sure if anyone happened to walk by the building they’d hear him. 

Your thrusts become sloppy as you feel your orgasm quickly approaching. You feel Rin clench around you as he comes into the sheets. The sensation throws you off the edge. Electricity shoots down your spine and you come deep inside him. He whimpers at the feeling.

You wince as you pull out. Rin collapses into the bed as soon as you do. You lean over him, pressing a kiss onto his back. “You did so good for me, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed what me and bestie wrote ;)


End file.
